1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low-altitude flight guidance system, a warning system for low-altitude flight guidance, a warning generator for low-altitude flight guidance and a method for low-altitude flight guidance.
2. Discussion of Background Information
From the general prior art low-altitude flight guidance systems it is known to generate warning signals on a basis of a current distance from the ground. At very low flight altitudes and also with aircraft having only a relatively low vertical acceleration capability, the crew of the aircraft cannot be supported with the necessary reliability with the known warning systems. Either frequent false alarms occur, or the warning does not come or comes too late.